List of Special Agent Oso episodes
Season 1 #Oso Takes Over the Pilot Episode - Oso makes his own TV Show #Oso Takes Over Meaty Moose - Oso is bored, so he takes over Meaty Moose. #Oso Takes Over Your School - Oso decides to become the principal of Fineburg Elementry. #Oso Takes Over Rodeos - Oso replaces bulls in rodeos and replaces them with bears. #Oso Takes Over Hollywood - Oso becomes the new founder of Hollywood and replaces the upcoming movies star-themed. #Oso Takes Over Music - Oso makes his own songs. #Oso Takes Over Beaches - Oso wants to become the lifeguard of Fineburg beach #Oso Takes Over London - Oso steals Big Ben, now he has to give Big Ben back or else the Britains will destroy Fineburg #Oso Takes Over Fashion - Oso starts his own Fashion Company. #Oso Takes Over Military - Oso becomes General of the Military. #Oso Takes Over Food - Oso replaces all of the food in the world with disgusting foods. #Oso Takes Over Baseball - Oso destroys Baseball and replaces it with Fishing. #Oso Takes Over 4Kids TV - Oso becomes boss of 4Kids TV and changes the 4Kids with stupid junk. #Oso Takes Over Fitness - Oso replaces Fitness with getting fat. Season 2 #Oso Takes Over Candy Bar - Oso and Wolfie becomes head bosses of Candy Bar. #Oso Takes Over A Wedding - Oso ruins Timmy Turner and Trixie's wedding. #Oso Takes Over The Mall - Oso spends all of his money on stuff at the Fineburg Mall. #Oso Takes Over The Hospital - Oso gets a cure for the Common Influinza. #Oso Takes Over The Law - Oso becomes the chief of the SWAT team. #Oso Takes Over Hawaii - Oso and the U.N.I.Q.U.E. gang heads to Hawaii #Oso Takes Over The Internet - Oso makes a website. #Oso Takes Over Jimmy Neutron - Oso renames his buddy's show to "Oso Bear". #Oso Takes Over Fan Fiction Wiki - Oso becomes principal of Fan Fiction Wiki. #Oso Takes Over A Cookie Factory - Oso clogs the Fineburg Cookie Factory. #Oso Takes Over USA - Oso captures the president, so Oso's the president now. #Oso Takes Over Target - Oso decides to run the local US Target. #Oso Takes Over McSpanky's - Oso destroys all McSpanky's in Texas. #Oso Takes Over Retroland - Oso captures the Retroland Staff and takes over Retroland. #Oso Takes Over Math - Oso replaces all the math with dumb stuff. #Oso Takes Over The Midway - Oso tricks the kids into giving him all his tickets at the Fineburg Midway. #Oso Takes Over Pizza - Oso decides to get rid of pizza #Oso Takes Over Canada - Oso kills the ruler of Canada and becomes the ruler. #Oso Takes Over Mars - Oso farts so hard he gets in Mars and kills the rulers, so he became the ruler. #Oso Takes Over His Brain - Oso takes over his brain and he says QWXFGHBNJKKMNFFFVHKLMN all the time. #Oso Takes Over Toys - Patrick becomes president of Toys. #Oso Takes Over Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs - Oso makes an invention which makes food fall down from the sky. #Oso Takes Over Languages - Oso makes a language of his own and tells everyone to speak it. #Oso Takes Over Aliens - Oso says aliens are real and everyone disagrees, and Oso tries to prove aliens are real. #Oso Takes Over Roblox - Oso plays too much and he broked it so he created another Roblox game. #Oso Takes Over League of Robots - Oso becomes president of League of Robots. #Oso Takes Over Fineburg - Oso becomes the mayor of Fineburg. #Oso Takes Over Internet - Oso kills Bill Gates and rules Microsoft. #Oso Takes Over NASCAR - Oso becomes NASCAR champion. #Oso Takes Over Barack Obama - Oso goes in the body of Obama. #Oso Takes Over The Cinema - Oso makes a movie and let it see in the cinema of Fineburg. Season 13 #Oso Takes Over Mochigames - Oso doesn't have any money, and has no account so, he tries to cancel Mochigames. #Oso Takes Over Club Penguin: Game Day - Oso creates another game that he parodied which is called Club Oso: Baybee Destroying Day. #Oso Takes Over Santa Claus #Oso Takes Over Wyatt - Oso makes sure that Wyatt isn't eating anything.